winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TrustedUser
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RoseXinh (Talk) 20:09, September 18, 2012}} Hello LtPC.Borys,i'm Cpl.Mason,75th Ranger Regiment,which faction you in?S.E.A.L?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Witam, jak się ma Polska? DbzWinx (talk) 09:57, September 20, 2012 (UTC)tiff So you going to be an Operator?Technican,Engineer?And talkboxes r these And signature is this♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ When you send people a message you have to sign you signature with 4 of "~",but the signature is quite lame,it much better to have a new signature You don't need to create one,just tell me colors,and give me a pic and i'll them into talkbox!And so you the Cpt of Technician team.....Sorry,i'm a warrior,gun expert,bad at those Tech stuff :P♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Negative,you gotta choose a pic,and dat pic match with the color you choose,and we only have background color and textcolor!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Talkboxes show emotions when you talk like dis Wat emotion is dat pic you give me? Mission complete!!! http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Template:AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx Do you know how to use it yet?And i saw your pic,those gun in da pic r those Kar86k with bayonet Arisaka with bayonet or Mosin Nagant? Type 54?Man it been a long scince i saw someome used it,i like the Type 99 more,it a Rifle,i perfer SMG and Assault Rifle more Press add other template,search for AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx and your talkboxes will appear You welcome,Cpt Borys♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yes Lt.Borys,I haven't see you edit much,why?Don't know again?Wikia is 'bout edit,don't tell me you don't know dat!!!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Good shot Lieutenant!!!You're make lots good edit lately,new user usually uploaded lots of useless pics,make bad edit but we're different!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Timeline Not a bad idea. Make it happen. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:32, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Lt.Borys,Have you watch S5Ep5 ?And wat your fav song in Winx Club?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You're in. Nuff said. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:14, September 25, 2012 (UTC) 'cause you actually added a pic in dat talkpage - your talkbox pic!!!And Youtube it easier to watch!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ hey man,how you going?It been really screwed up around here,anyway,i saw your project and want to ask if you need help?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Dat damn kid,removed everything in many pages,replaced by his dumb comments,i'm really angry!And i'm got a bad cold :PAnd yes i'll support you with anything if i can do it!And signature?Easy! Tell me colors and show me wat your signature look like!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Just trying to protect this wiki,this wiki have been my best friend scince i'm was a kid,i'm follow this wiki 4 a long time,i know lots of things around here,man,it a long history,and i'll make you a new signature,you can have many signature and talkboxes! Who your fav fairy?And you like Darkar?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Lots of users and admin here love Roxy!!!I guesse you in dat list now...so Y you not make a Roxy talkbox?peoples like Fairy more than Antagonist!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Ok Lt.Borys,which transformation you like the best?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Well,all of 'em!They all look beautiful in any transformations,and hey,the kid got blocked!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ There was a user,she was created 3 account to get revenge on this wiki admins,she had been block IP range!.Hope this guy not make the same like datMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Bardzo długa nazwa użytkownika,i am from Usa :D DbzWinx (talk) 05:43, September 27, 2012 (UTC)tiffany Are you going to change it? DbzWinx (talk) 18:59, September 27, 2012 (UTC)tiff It's long. DbzWinx (talk) 04:32, September 28, 2012 (UTC)tiff